


This Kiss is Something I Can't Resist

by enigmaticflame



Series: Aspectstuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Magic, Gen, M/M, Magic, Multi, Romance, real plot will be coming soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticflame/pseuds/enigmaticflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a new term at Skia Academy, home of aspect magic and powerful mages. Let's watch as our main protagonist, John Egbert, the newly appointed Heir of Breath try to avoid getting ambushed by a nubby horned troll about the secretive ‘accident’ that happened last year at the End Game party.</p><p>"It is most likely that our gullible heir-to-be is hiding so that he doesn’t have to face the utmost embarrassing confrontation of his short teenage life."</p><p> <br/>“JOHN EGBERT. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> First ever fic which happens to be an AU in which aspects are the equivalent to magical powers. This is gonna be a part of series which I guess will have more to do than John and Karkat kissing in a tree. I just want the main ship to be done and over with before I start the actual plot.

It was a bright new day at Skia. The sun was shining, the sky was blue and bright as the clouds are as ever fluffy and white. The school’s beloved students filled up the the void of summertime isolation with chatter and laughter around the garden atrium.

However, the start of our story isn’t taken place in the atrium. For our protagonists, the newly ascended second years, are attending a very special and private assembly inside the humongous auditorium located in the left wing from the main hall.

Headmaster Scratch stood at the podium, white suited complete with his trademark green tie. His white cue ball head gleams in the spotlight, with a hint of a reflection of the auditorium’s own ceiling.The chatters of the students died down automatically as he tap the microphone in front of him.

The lights dim, students seated, and not a single sound was in range. Scratch speaks into the mic.

“Welcome students to another year at Skia Academy for the Magically Gifted. I hope you all had a wonderful summer and are all excited to start your second year here. As you all know this year is very crucial to your future here and as a budding magician. You all have until the end of this year to decide which path of magic you will decide to take as your way of life. No rush of course. Although, this year I am proud to say that two of your own classmates have already picked an aspect to stick with and have passed their aspect exam. I’m sure you all have already know who these two are but as part of the opening ceremony it is tradition that once a magician have dedicated his or her life to an aspect to be marked with the symbol of that aspect. I have here the first set of aspect rings, forged by our own Muse of Space, let it be known that today, two of your own are full fledged magicians.”

“Here to receive the first rings, John Egbert, Heir of Breath, and Karkat Vantas, Knight of Blood!”

Scratch motioned to the hidden off stage, the students claps to encourage their classmates to come out, a few even whistle. However, the cheering continues for minutes and yet no human nor troll walked onto the stage. Eventually the clapping died down and the auditorium was replaced by questioned chatter.

“what'2 the hold up?”

“WH4T D1D K4R4T 4ND JOHN G3T TH3MS3LV3S 1NTO?”

“Gamzee’s Not Here Either Maybe Karkat Just Went To Look For Him.”

“wwell that’s a stupid excuse to miss his owwn celebration. wwe havve to havve a glubbing second assembly just because of the john human and him decided to be an ovverachievver”

“2hut the fuck up, fucka22”

 

“Where’s John?”

“I have not seen him since I arrived.”

“Wasn’t he with you, Dave?”

“Na. He left to go drag Vantas to this assembly.”

“Shouldn’t he be back by now? That was like half an hour ago.”

“Heck if I know, Harley. Maybe he’s somewhere in the restricted forest shoving his tongue down Vantas’ throat.”

“Ew! TMI Dave! But... John and Karkat? Haha, that’s great!”

“I highly doubt that Dave. It is most likely that our gullible heir-to-be got ambushed about that secretive ‘accident’ that happened last year at the End Game party and is hiding so that he doesn’t have to face the utmost embarrassing confrontation of his short teenage life.” 

“Poor John... But Karkat is a nice guy. He won’t hurt John,”

“Peesh. Yeah right. Vantas’ nothing but a ball of hate and anger. Just because the guy sounds nice online doesn’t make up for the fact that he’s shouty and crabby in real life. He and his friend used to troll you remember?”

“Well the trolling thing is kinda the past. He apologized and even forced his friends to apologize through video chat. He even sended me a sorry package packed with candies and a stuffed bunny!”

“Well that is certainly a kind gesture.”

“Kind my ass.”

“Whatever! I’m gonna text John and ask him where he is.”

“Yeah. Like the last text you sent 10 minutes ago was any help.”

 

===>

Be John.

You are now John Egbert, the newly appointed Heir of Breath. Right now you’re stuck between a rock and a hard place. Literally. The rock being the solid cave walls that as tall as the eye could see and the said hard place being the small but dry space next to a huddle up drenched Karkat Vantas. He’s giving you glares that could give Horrorterrors a run for their money.

You look up from the water cave. There’s an open exit but alas it’s too small for a human body to fit through. There’s enough light for you to see the small cave though. Maybe you can send a breath message to Jade and the others but who knows if the message would even reach. You guess that swimming back through the water tunnel is the only option.

The water you’re currently floating in is extremely cold. You think you would rather risk getting clawed by an angry nubby horned troll than freeze to death.

You drag your own wet body onto the dry slab next to Karkat. He growled at you.

“JOHN EGBERT. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT.”

Boy how did it ever come to this?


	2. 3 Hours Before It Happened

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Status update on Karkat and straight to a long unconcluded flashback on how it happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been experimenting with writing styles while trying to write this fanfic so expect a frequent change in point of views between each chapters.

**=== > Where we last left off**

This. Is. The. Worst. Day. Ever. You can’t even comprehend how fucking shitty it is right now. You’re currently stuck inside of a water cave, the only way back is diving back into the water and through the water tunnel but you are fucking sure that your damn left leg is broken since it reminded you of the time your broke your arm from that robot battle accident a couple of years back. It doesn’t help that the only pathetic being in existence that’s here with you right now is John Egbert, who despise being known to do the “windy thing” can’t do jack shit in getting you out with his stupid wind magic even though there’s an air hole right-fucking-there on the cave ceiling, which also happens to be the way the two of you _came from_.  

You are trying to imagine the ass beating Strider’s gonna get for causing this whole shenanigan upon yourself while trying to ignore the pain in your leg. John’s staring at you, trying to get your attention but you are damn satisfy with letting your anger out on the imaginary Strider in your mind to actually give a fuck at this moment.

He’s trying to get you say something. Well by now you’re tired, in pain, and don’t really give a shit about what he wants you to do. Let this be as awkward as fuck. Stuck in an isolated enclosed space with the guy you confessed to a few months ago but never got an answer back with a broken leg- _growllll_ \- **_AND_** an empty stomach.

This was just your luck.

 

**=== > Who the heck are you, again?**

No. Just no. You don’t have the will to do this shit. Just come back again latter or something when you are not in pain and starving, or better yet, don’t come back at all.

 

**=== > Be the grouchy guy 3 hours before it happened**

A young troll with nubby horns in a comfy grey sweater, paced around ferociously on the long humongous hallways of a well refine establishment. Although it has been a year since he has started walking along these halls, he still has trouble remembering which corridor and exit is which.

What shall the name of this young troll be?

Well this is stupid. How can you not know who this young troll is? He’s the most famous troll there is in this school. Well... One of the most famous troll there is. He’s the one who can stand more than five minutes against Dave Strider in a strife, the one who manages to tame a rampaged, blood lusted juggalo with a simple shoosh-pap, the one who dabble in the mysterious art of the blood aspect (besides his intolerable older brother), the one who is rumored to be a surprisingly hard working student by day, a cold blooded hired killer by night.

Well, if you don’t know him, why not just be him then?

Be the one and only troll.

You are now Karkat Vantas. Right now you are thinking that the first day of school sucks.  A “First day” indicated that there are many more days to come before the long awaited “last day”. “First day” meaning that he has to continue the same routine, get out of bed, eat the same shitty cafeteria breakfast, go to class, and end the day with another shitty dinner, for another 250 days (and that’s not even counting the overnight weekends!). School means homework, night assignments, cafeteria food, and worst of all: John Egbert.

John Egbert, the thought of a pinkish human with buck-tooth smile and dorky glasses associated with the name just makes your blood boil and causes you to stomp a bit harder than usual. It’s a good thing the academy, although old and ancient in age, is supported by endless and concrete aspect magic or else you would have made a hole on the floor in a second flat.

The only reason you bother to come two hours early before the opening ceremony was for one thing and one thing only, John fucking Egbert, the same Egbert who refuses to acknowledge the _**WRONG**_ that he did to you on the last day of school, the same Egbert who fully knew that he was completely lying when he said that he didn’t **_REMEMBER_** what happen that night at the bon fire. The same Egbert who dared to ignore all your texts and phone calls for the entire summer forcing you to socialize with Jade (you’re not going to admit out loud that she’s a fucking awesome friend person  even though her cousin is a complete d-bag) who you know was purposefully distracting you from even mentioning a word about John.

If you are going to be forced to socialize with that idiotic, brainless dope for the rest of this incompetent year then you just want to get this face to face confrontation **DONE** and _**OVER**_.

Although in seriousness you have no idea how to handle him after this hypothetical confrontation. Heck, you don’t even know how to start this confrontation you planned. The only advice your idiot moirail gave you was that you should “just let things go with the flow, motherfuckin best friend, have some sopor pie.” Like hell you were gonna try some of that shit before facing John! That stupid pie was one of the fucking catalysts as to why you got stuck in this situation in the first place!

 

**=== > Karkat: Try to reminisce about one of the best day of your life**

The last day of freshman year? Fuck no. This is no time for a fucking flashback. Besides the entire events of that night was all a blur thanks to the stupid pie. The only thing you could remember is gazing into deep blue eyes, his breath against your cheeks, and the feeling of getting slammed by a speeding bus after you drop the 3-worded bomb....

This is not helping.

 

**=== > Karkat: Get back to what you were doing before**

Right now you’re trying to find your other non-moirail best friend who can hopefully track John with his honeycomb super computer and make you feel less of a stalker down the hallway. Wait a fucking minute! Did you just spot something blue and extremely derpy? The glass panels on the side of the hallway display one of the inner gardens of the school. You watch silently from the window outside where John was talking to the Rose human while they are probably waiting for the rest of their four-person gang.

You don’t have what you consider your own “gang” per-se but if you considered it as a label for a group of people who share the same territory, then you would say that you’re a part of a ridiculously large twelve-person Mafioso family who all hangs out in a territory called “Hivebent”. It’s an extremely badass name for the warehouse you’re currently heading to, located just past the huge fuckin grass field John and his crew called “Sburb”.

You can see it from here. Squared, flat roofed, and newly painted if you overlooked the childish multi colored chalk drawings on the first floor done by your Ex. You don’t see any blinking red or blue light which would mean that your friend isn’t there. Of course, you know that. You got a text from him saying that he’s waiting for you in the dorm lounge. You have just finished prepping for the assembly where you would be recognized officially as a Knight of Blood. If you have known that by arriving early, Ms. Calliope and Ms. Lalonde would drag you all the way to the dressing room to have you try out your ceremonial outfit then you wouldn’t have even think about arriving early at all.

But you’re here now. So you might as well go through with your plan and confront John Egbert.

Speaking of this John Egbert, maybe it’s time you take a look at a different perspective.

 

**=== > Karkat: Be the John human.**

You want to be John but it seems that he’s in a bit of a heated discussion about something right now. Maybe if you come back a little later. But oh! That guy in the shadows isn’t busy.

 

**=== > Be Dave**

You are now Dave Strider, but not just any Dave Strider. You’re Dave Strider from a day into the future, living it up in awesome red tinted shades. You’re hiding in the shadows as you watch your best bro and Rose discuss the ceremony uniform. They look like fancy pajamas no matter from what angle and John seems perfectly content on letting his long-ass hood touched the dirty pavement. It’s surprising that your sis hasn’t made a deal out of it. You would have joined them and make snarky comments about it but you need to focus on the mission at hand. One could say the fate of the world depends on it, and like always a Strider has come to save the day.

Initiate phase 1...

 

**=== > Be John**

You’re now John Egbert.

You feel a strange tingling sensation that tells you that someone is watching you from afar, like crystal ball far. You shrug it off thinking of it as your best friend’s time shenanigans. It couldn’t be Rose seeing as she’s right here, with a knowing look because she knows she’s winning while your face is probably red as a tomato.

“John,” she warns with a glint in her purple eyes as she keeps peerless eye contact.

“Rose,” you retort, staring back while feeling the wind pick up a bit from your back because of your tension.

“John,” she replied with a look that says I’m not letting you off this time.

“Fine,” John sigh, letting the tension go, the wind loosen in the process.

“So.... you and Karkat?”

He felt his cheeks redden (as if it wasn’t red enough) into a newly undiscovered shade, “Rose, I am not a homosexual.”

“And I’m looking at the boy who drunk make out with a nubby horned troll.”

“I was drunk!”

“So you said, but you didn’t say that to him when he confessed.”

“You know I was drunk! I passed out right afterward! We already talked about this.”

“John, we haven’t ‘talked’ about this and I know for a fact you haven’t been talking about it to Dave even though you got angry texts from Karkat frequently over the summer. Most of which Jade told me, you didn’t reply to. If you clearly didn’t like him then you had every opportunity over summer break to tell him so, yet you didn’t.”

“...”

“Must I bring forth the evidence that you kept a picture of him on your bedside table?”

“God! You have to go and make it sound weird like that! I have other pictures on there including you guys and dad too you know!”

“Still in denial I see. But I know for a fact that you keep a picture of him in an envelope under your pillow.”

“WHAT?!”

“How the heck did you know- I mean, why would I have something like that there!?”

“Dave said that he found it while he when he was snooping around your house while you were taking a shower over break.”

“DAVE!!!!!” you shouted the cry making a sonic boom which resonance into the air, “They’re just pen pal pictures, Rose! You know! When the school made us get troll pen pals before the start of 1st year! Really there’s nothing to it!”

 

**=== > Be Future Dave**

By future, you assume it is the same you from before. You feel a large rush of air slamming your back into the trees and the clear shot of an angry dork into the distance. You feel sorry for your past self. But he will learn to live through the pain just like you did.

 

**=== > Be Rose**

You’re now Rose Lalonde. Oh Great Horrorterror! This hard headed boy. Of course you already knew before you even began to interrogate him that he wouldn’t admit his romantic intentions towards Karkat Vantas that easily. But, a girl can try can’t she?

You guess there’s nothing left but the hard way. You sneakily grab one of your knitting needles from your sleeves. Technically as this is a “magic school” it would be traditional to use a wooden wand, but that trend is frown upon as old fashioned and impractical. It’s not strange these days for magicians such as yourself to use magic infused items instead to channel your powers. John has his hammer, your brother has his sword, and you yourself use knitting needles, still classic in term of shape enough to be considered a wand but not passé enough to be considered lame.

The incarnation already forming in your mind, you see the magic circuit clear as day in the thin air, and you feel the familiar spark of power come alive in your hands. Before you even have to recite the spell the sparks was already ignited at the end of the needle and you waste no time to point the needle to the ground. The bolt exploded from the needle and the sheer force threw John into the brick wall behind him.

If it was anyone else saw this they would think that there’s an oil spill on the entire pavement, but that is far from the truth. Satisfied with the perfect portal that you created, you tucked the needle back where it originally belonged. As you expected the tentacles of the ancient ones slithered up from the corrupted ground, pleased to see the sunlight after such a long time (you didn’t used their assistance once during break, the poor dears).

“John, I am your friend and you can trust me to always have your best interest. So believe me when I say this: resolve this now before it’s too late.”

You really hope it’s not too late. The future that you seen a few nights ago... You won’t let it come true.

 

**=== > Back to John**

You are once again John Egbert, and gosh this is going to be the worst school year of your life. This term hasn’t even started yet! And you’re already arguing with one of your best friends (though truthfully this argument is clearly one sided.Out of all the chances Rose has to confront you about Karkat it has to be now, right before the initiation ceremony, the supposingly biggest day of your life.

Today was supposed to be the best day of your 16 years of life. But now the idea is just an understatement since you’re currently back up against the wall as weirdass tentacles slither slimily and constricted your legs and dragging you into the quicksand-like blackish goo Rose created to prevent you from your default escape plan: flying away.

A normal person would probably scream at the realistic illusion Rose pulled off, but you know it’s harmless, effective in keeping you still, but harmless (you like to tell yourself that, ignoring whatever thing on the side of this puddle is whispering to you). You trust Rose to care for your safety even if she did leave you at the sidewalk here alone. In an isolated corner of the school. Alone.

“It will help you think,” she said. Yeah. Yeah. You know. Like you haven’t think about that day every night before you go to bed.

“Don’t pout, John. It will be a learning experience,” she said. Oh god dammit! You did not pout!

“Just get me out of here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” you shouted at the top of your lungs, although you already knew deep down, no one, not even the teachers, mess with Rose Lalonde’s magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just mostly foreshadowing and development. I plan to have the chapters go back and forth between past and present so the next chapter should be just mostly John and Karkat interaction.


End file.
